User talk:Kill1mes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Demon Inside page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XanCrews (Talk) 15:49, April 3, 2012 Sloshedtrain 19:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 05:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Many apoligzes young sir about my grammar for there was no spell check. I shall take this into deep consideration and try my best to correct the oage. Also i have many people editing this so am unaware of where they have put things in. Dear Kill1mes, Hello, I am new to this site, I just put a story of mine on here called Blue's Clues: Where's Blue? If it isnt an issue, could you read it and then give me some feed back? Thank you! Sincerely, Son of Satan MooseJuice (talk) 22:22, October 31, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice (talk) 05:25, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Moosejuice ill try to remeber next time, it completely slipped my mind Love you're profile pic Phantomqueenscnd (talk) 04:20, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas, kill1mes! Make sure you we're phone! LukeRULZ (talk) 03:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Kill1mes. Have a good one. LukeRULZ (talk) 03:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks luke. Happy Holidays to you too. I am the Poostman Happy New Years!! I hope you found my malk! He watches you sleep. He always watches. (talk) 00:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Aceyzander Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 17:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) underage It's been dealt with. YOU TRICKED BABY BIRD 04:09, January 22, 2013 (UTC) A little advice Please wait at least thirty minutes before adding another person's pasta to the Article Listing. It renders the 30-minute rule pointless if we add other people's pastas to the AL before their time is up (plus, six minutes is not nearly enough time. Be a little more patient). -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:24, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Alo im watcing you... not really... _LGBT Wolf • [[User_talk:LGBT Wolf|'Speak']] 19:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Um Just a question, but do you have ''every single ''swear word in the English language set as your pings? I was looking through the caps you put on various admin/chatmod's pages and found that you had 'bitch' set as a ping. Stalkin'. Space guns. Let's shoot some space guns. 04:22, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Just look under my contributions page. I was actually 'misbehaving' at first, but Dream changed it to 'spamming' and added four more days. Oh well. Space guns. Let's shoot some space guns. 13:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Subject "Arrowhead" Just beware it's pretty long and I'm still adding to it, so don't feel overwhelmed :P Professor Z (talk) 01:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Subject "Arrowhead" Don't feel overwhelmed by its length, and I'm still adding some to it if it's a little bit confusing ;) Professor Z (talk) 01:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, sorry for double post >_> Oh My Gosh You are one of the only people that have me laugh as hard as you just made me just right now. For that your going to the top of the favorite people list. I am proud of you son. ConfettiCupCakeCuddles13 (talk) 04:53, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Confetti Sig Kill, just go to and type into the "Custom signature" box "Example text Example text". Make sure that the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox is checked. For my sig, for example, I just put in "Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain.". Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday! Thank you! ^_^ Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 05:53, February 23, 2013 (UTC)